


Cindy's Computer Crash Course

by SexTheHex



Series: Patreon Suggest-A-Story Winner [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Growth, Breast Growth, Corruption, Futanari, Gen, MILFs, Transformation, cock growth, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Cindy’s never been too great at computers, but now her employer needs her to learn! Thankfully that weirdo intern agreed to hook her up with a supercharged beginners installation pack for her new desktop! She’s pretty sure the crackling pink thunder means it’s working.





	Cindy's Computer Crash Course

Cindy looked at her home desktop with sparkling eyes. Oooh, she’d never seen pink lightning coming out of one of these machines before! She had no idea her computer was that powerful. This special installation pack had really unlocked the real power of her computer!

Cindy had never been one to fiddle around with technology. Her work was still in paper for now and that suited her just fine. Why would she ever need one of these confusing newfangled computers at her job? Was some machine going to write letters and mail them out more efficiently than her human hands? No! Of course not. Cindy was comfortable as is.

However, her employer didn’t seem to agree. The march of time had made a majority of the office digital and Cindy was lagging behind as one of the few left not on board with the renovation. She’d fought tooth and nail to keep her darling stacks of paper but… No, no the office wasn’t having any of it. It was either learn how to use a computer or learn to leave the building. Things looked grim.

That’s where dear Rob came in! Oh that sweet little Rob. What a kind boy! So nice of a college intern like him to help a woman double his age to help her finally get to learning computers.  
It meant so much to her that he’d order a special tutorial just for her. Truth be told, he always seemed so weird… Apparently at the water cooler he occasionally talk about silly stuff like magic? Ah, but everyone has their quirks; their actions are what speak loudest. Rob had very clearly shown he was a kind, helpful boy who was willing to help a girl in her 40s like Cindy learn a handy new skill.

Cindy was already impressed with this no doubt hyper futuristic technology that shiny cd contained. Look, it turned her computer on all on its own! It even let all this cool light gleam and made her desk seem so pink and nice and… oh, was that just the desk’s color now? Strange. Cindy had no ideas computers stained desks they sat on with the color of the electricity they produced. 

Well, no biggie. Cindy always dreamed of being a defiant trendsetter hacker and setting her windows bar to be pink and the font to cursive. This was a cool step in that direction! Hopefully the lightning surging out of her computer wasn’t dangerous, it’d been going on for a while now…

Just before Cindy thought for more than a few moments about how strange this all was, the desktop screen loaded up. Cindy was on her way to being a computer genius in no time! 

Now for the most important matter: Making sure everyone knew she knew how to use a computer. She’d personalize the background! What sort of boring twerp would use the default grassy hill when their was so much style on the line! Cindy opened up the browser quick as could be to look up a cool enough pink and zebra stripes background for her new PC. 

Something immediately popped up once Cindy reached her homepage. A really nasty, huge pop that seemed bigger than the screen! ...Oh! Oh, it was bigger than the screen! It wasn’t on the screen at all! 

A digital materialization of spam hovered before Cindy in real life. Cindy shifted about wondering if this real life computer window really was a physical object in front of her… yup! Wow, technology was amazing! What was this again PR? Or was it VR? Virtuous Reality? That had to be expensive! Aw, poor Rob really did go all out for her sake!

It took a while marvelling at the frame of the physical pop up and ignoring her computer desk steadily deforming into a pink and black checkered wireframe for Cindy to actually pay any attention to the contents of the aetherborn ad. The huge advertisement straight out of a 2005 porn website had two photos of the same celebrity Cindy barely recognized. One of them had a perfectly normal image of her on the right, the other had her figure amateurishly and obviously distorted in photoshop on the left. 

“WHICH IS REAL? WIN BIG BY GUESSING RIGHT! The answer might surprise you…” the ad read. 

Something here seemed fishy… Ah, but it was from her new computer so it must be safe. Cindy really did love a good quiz at any rate! What to pick, what to pick… Well, Cindy thought the left one had some pretty outrageously huge breasts. It probably wasn’t real? Oh, but the quiz did say the answer might surprise her… Aha! That meant the faker looking one had to be real! 

Cindy tapped the personal planning board-sized advertisement with a smile, confident she’d outsmarted this brainteasing quiz. Three new pop ups spawned around her at that same size. She’d won! Alright! She wasn’t particularly sure what she’d won, but whatever! Better yet, more brain teasing puzzles had shown up in the ad’s place. There was still a lot of entertainment left to go around!

Cindy was so absorbed in the wonderful brilliance of getting a quiz question right, so thoroughly distracted by the bright advertisements whirling around her that she didn’t even notice changes start to rack her body. Since she had decided that image was real, so it was. Her chest and ass steadily jiggled and surged full, wobbling as fluid from some unknown source overpacked her poor sex assets. In seconds she’d gone from a B to a DD and her chest showed no sign of stopping. Her bottom was in much the same situation, widening and stretching her office tights with an enormous massive of surging ass flesh...

Cindy had installed one hell of a program on her home computer. It seemed to be bridging the gap between cyberspace and reality, twisting the two into some strange realm where the rules of both applied! Her desk had fully dematerialized into its CAD software wireframe. Strange wormholes with pink ridges into boundless blackhole-like tunnels casually ripped out of the open air. The room itself was remodelling into a different sight entirely, changing into the grassy hills and deep blue sky of a desktop background… while still being inside an actual room. Everything was still normal past a small pink ring of digitization turning normal matter into surreal computer space, but that boundary was spreading further by the second…

But none of that really mattered, Cindy’s vision was too crowded by the swarm of advertisements inches away from her face to realize reality was collapsing around her.

“Real penis growth? What on earth!?”

Cindy recoiled in disgust, still steadily ballooning bust shaking with a heavy weight as she did. Oh god, they let things this obscene on the internet? Uncensored penises in ads!? What an awful advertisement! Why, if she ever needed to recommend her coworkers penis enlargement pills, she certainly wasn’t recommending these! 

She really wouldn’t have paid the naughty commercial any mind if it weren’t for another ridiculous declaration on there. That (obviously photo edited) penis was down to that man’s knee! How on earth did they ever do that!? She really didn’t want to give this product anymore attention, but she couldn’t believe these things could actually accomplish something so spectacular. She had to learn more! She just had to read the “learn more” at the bottom of the ad...

With that fateful click, a new feature started to grow alongside Cindy’s insanely wide ass and ridiculous melon tits. The overflow of corruptive computer power turned her body into a toy. A new featured designed to drive men to total envy started to sprout between her legs! A huge cock totally infeasible to use for anything but sucking, kissing, and fondling grew swiftly on her crotch! This one was eager to get up to speed with the two ridiculous hourglass featurettes plastered onto the rest of her body. The mighty organ grew fast enough to cleanly tear through Cindy’s panty hose!

This time however, Cindy felt the change. She could hear the sound of her old favorite tights ripping and that sensitive part of her body grow exposed.to the cooler air of the corrupted half cyberspace. Her head darted down to check between her thighs… only for her gaze to be clogged by the surging mass of breast flesh growing on her chest. Cindy was just in time to see her cleavage tear free of her borish work outfit and hang naked in all of their watermelon-sized glory!

“Wh-what the fuck!?” Cindy yelped.

Cindy slid back in startled panic as she realized very real changes were happening to her body. That scared lunge back might not have been the best idea. Her poor office chair couldn’t take the sudden redistribution of her heavy assets with such a jerky motion! Cindy’s chair broke, crumpling into a colorless wireframe crushed beneath her titanic ass. Now Cindy could see it al:. Her explosive hips a good twice the size of her shoulders, absolutely massive breasts, and a cock somehow capable of spouting tall and proud behind her colossal udders. The internet was corrupting her, fast!

She needed tech support! 

Cindy’s hands darted for her phone and quickly dialed dear Rob’s number. Something had gone terribly wrong, she needed his first hand assistance!

“Rob!? Rob! There you are! I need your help with the installer you sent me.” Cindy explained over the phone. “Is it suppose to get all… pop up-py?”

The pop ups were still multiplying with useless porn and junk ads as Cindy talked over the phone. The corruptive space around her seemed to be growing too, pretty much surrounding the entire room… Cindy’s phone even morphed into a conference call program window mid conversation!

“Are… A-are you sure it’s normal!?” Cindy asked. “They did weird things to my body! You should see my boobs! They’re…”

“Hmm? Uh, let me check… Yes, they’re still growing.” Cindy continued. “Yes, the cock is still growing too…. It’s like over a yard now, yeah…”

“You’ll head over soon? Fantastic! I can’t wait for you to stop everything!” Cindy cheered

The call cut out right as Cindy asked for confirmation he could reverse all this. Surely he’d be able to that though, Rob was such a nice boy. Such a handsome boy… Such a fuckable ass on that boy.

The tip of Cindy’s still growing torso-thick cock shook and let loose a glob of corruptive pink pre up into the air. It came crashing right back down on the girl, splattering her in odd behaving pre. A handful of pop ups were reduced to used tissues by the heavy blasting of girl fluids. Three replaced each one lost moments later. 

Cindy couldn’t stand up. Her tits,ass, and cock were simply too heavy. Learning about computers was proving to be very difficult...


End file.
